Lucifer's Daughter
by schwarze Katze 13
Summary: Bella's strong, powerful, a bit angry and very lonely. She's gone to hell and back, done things that nobody even dreams about. Now she's  looking for the place where she can have some peace, looking for somebody, who love her the way she is...
1. Preface

What do you do when you fall? The answer is easy – you rise once again. But still, what would you do if your life is over? You would probably say to just start over again. It's not that easy… in words yes but in reality…. How do you get up, how to move on when you've lost everything? And even more important: what if that's not the first time that's happened?

Pretty depressing isn't it? You probably wonder who I am and why the hell am I asking you or even better – myself - those questions. Well, my name is Bella Swan, or at least that's who I am now, who I was before, when I was a happy teen girl, with a loving family, hot boyfriend and lots of friends. Nowadays I'm a 24 year old woman. One lonely, sad and confused woman, who is asking herself how to move on if she survives after the upcoming fight tonight.

However at least I'm not wondering how I got to this point of my life. I remember everything, thought maybe it would have been better if I could simply forget. Maybe then I wouldn't be sitting in that nasty bar drinking some cheap tequila, while some assholes are staring at me like I'm a peace of meat. Could've, should've, would've… It doesn't really matter now. It's way too late for me. My heart is broken, my friends and family pretend I never exited and worst of all – I might die tonight without being able to tell the people I care about my true feelings. One thing is for sure – tonight I'm bound to lose a lot. People will die, some of which my friend, lovers, brothers (not by blood, but something much more important – spirit, weapons, way of living). Most of them will never know how much I love and care about them. They hurt me badly and I pushed them away. I hurt them back. So I'm wondering

All in all, the sun will rise tomorrow; the real question is who will be there to see that…


	2. Chapter 1: Not quite the beginning

Not quite the beginning

(Six mounts before the preface)

I'm alone once again. All over again – moving to a new city, meeting new people, having yet another new identity, leading somewhat a new lifestyle. The funny thing – that's the third time for the last five years. It's always the same. I disappear, change my appearance, break all bonds to "friends" and etc. I hope that this time is the last one. That's and the very reason I'm using my real name – Isabella (Bella) Swan. I even moved to the city I was born in – London. Though, don't fool yourself. I'm not going to contact my parents or my high school buddies. Either way none of them truly miss me. My dear parents made it clear that I'm dead for them long ago. My former friends – lets say that they were with me only because I was popular and quite rich. They would gladly stick a knife in my back as soon as I turn around. But still, back then I was young and naïve. And now, well I'm only 24 – not an old lady yet, but I'm no more the girl I used to be. I'm not the popular cheerleader with great future ahead of her. One night, one (okay, maybe more than just one) wrong choice, a minute of panic and horror and that all changed. My life turned into a mess. I lost everything I once had. Then I met the wrong, or maybe the right people – depends on how you see it – and here I am. I'm one beautiful and a bit dangerous woman, about 5'6 ft high, with mahogany hair and eyes, which color is a strange mix of blue, green and silver. I'm posing as a sassy investigative journalist, and sometimes a photographer. If you are a corrupted cop, or dirty politic, or even drug dealer, watch out! You might be my next victim.

Tonight I'm celebrating yet another successful article. I managed to gather enough evidence to put behind the bars one famous politic, who regularly beat up his wife. Poor woman was so scared. She was afraid that if she calls the police he'll kill her. And then, then maybe he'll start harassing their 12-year old daughter. She can start over now. He's away for good and is definitely not coming back any time soon. I also got good money for that one. And however, as soon as my boss paid me for the job, I and a few new friends/colleges went to Harry's. It's a nice little pub down town. We had a few shots of tequila and then left to go home. Most of my companions used taxi (almost all of them were drunk – those ladies really don't know how to drink alcohol), but I decided to walk home. It's not far from here- just a few blocks down. And maybe that was the worst choice I've ever made. If I only knew what that fateful evening was about to lead to…

However, about half the way home, I stopped once again in front that huge and very mysterious house. It's very beautiful and somewhat scary at the same time. From the looks of it I'm pretty sure it's old- maybe around early 1600's. I'm not exactly sure because of what – the fate or more likely- the dizziness from the tequila I drank – but my curiosity got the best out of me. I decided that I will see if anyone's living there. That mystery has been bugging me for mounts. So all in all, I just knocked on the door. I expected that some old lady or man was going to open it and finally review the secret, but once again – surprise, surprise. In front of me stood one of the most gorgeous men I've ever seen. He had that messy bronze hair and incredible green eyes. And as if that's not enough he was incredibly hot. I swear, have I had a few more drinks I would have jumped on him right then and there. He was incredible and I stood there staring at him like a complete idiot. After a minute or a few I got back to my senses. All I said was "I'm sorry to be bothering you that late, but I was passing by and I really wanted to just find out if there was anyone living in that house." I hoped that this was going to work and I would simply leave humiliated and never see that man again, but oh, how wrong I was. I'm pretty sure you can understand my surprise when a pixie girl appeared next to him, smiled and just told me:

"Oh, don't worry, we've been awaiting you."

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. She just pulled me in and started leading me to the living room I guess. If I thought the house was beautiful from outside, I was simply dumbstruck by the way it looked inside. The interior was Victorian stile, with gold and red being the most pronounced colors. It was real great. It looked very comfy and in the same time incredibly classy.

"We have a job for you."- Said the pixie. "You'll be staying with us for that time being and maybe some more after you've finished the task." – She winked at me and danced into the room in front of me. There were a few more people there – three males and two more females. All of them looked incredibly beautiful.

During her little monolog I didn't say anything. A red alarm went off in my mind. All my instincts were screaming at me to run and never look back. Still, you know what people say – curiosity killed the cat. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I? I'm Alice, that's my husband Jasper,"- she said pointing to one of the males (blond curly hair and ice blue eyes) – "my brother and my sister in law – Emmet and Rosalie," – Alice pointed the blond goddess with the violet eyes and the huge guy next to her – dark curly hair and chocolate colored eyes - "our parents – Esme and Carlisle"-she said pointing to the elder couple (the woman had hazel eyes and caramel colored hair and the man had blond hair and green eyes). The bronze haired guy looked at her questionnaire. "Ups,"- she laughed nervously – "and the one, who opened the door, is my other brother – Edward." He smiled timidly at me and said:

"And you are supposed to be Isabella Swan then. It's nice to meet you." His voice was like velvet. And talking about voices – where the hell did my own disappear?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now, now my vampires and Bella are about to be a bit different. Why - that you will see later. Plese review. I'd love to know what you think. :) (It's my first fanfic - i accept any advices and remarks.)<strong>

**AN 2: I do not own any of the character so far in the story. They belong to the one and only S. Mayer.**


	3. Chapter 2: Do we haave a deal?

_Do we have a deal?_

* * *

><p>Something is off. Way off. Is that some kind of a sick joke or maybe I am dreaming! How the hell could they have been expecting me – I mean for crying out loud, I knocked on that damn door only because I was intoxicated, dizzy, a bit drunk… I would have never done that if it wasn't for the tequila. That's it, no more tequila for me. But still, back to the problem, who the hell are those guys and how do they know me?<p>

"Okay, what the hell is going on. I've never heard any of you. Neither have I ever seen you. So first, how do you know my name? And second what made you think I would be working for you and not to even mention – stay with you? " I asked when I finally managed to find my voice. That whole situation was ridiculous and very confusing; especially after the quantity of the not so good quality alcohol I had just half an hour ago.

"I'm sorry, my sister tend to be a bit persuasive. We're the Cullens and we need your help. We have this friend of ours who have some certain problems. We're not able to help him. About how we know your name – we have your file. We saw your work and taking in account your talent and qualification, we believe you're the best choice for that job." said the bronze haired sweet thing.

„Aha, and what makes you think I'm up for that? And how the hell did you get your hands on my file?" That whole thing starts creeping me out. Having my file – it's not good, not good at all. If they can get it so easily, who knows what else they can find out. I can't afford myself somebody digging in my past. No matter how well hidden my secrets are, there are still living people who know them.- "As far as I am aware, you could be as well some psychopaths planning to kill me in some sick way. And by the way what the hell was the "We've been waiting for you…" shit? I didn't even know I'll be coming here." Damn curiosity! I'm tired, confused and very, very stressed. I just wanted to know who lives in that huge, old house. I have a great job. I might have even found some friend. And now, now I'm outnumbered by some crazy people who somehow have my file! God only knows what they are going to make me do, especially if they have my real one - the thick, full of dirty little secrets one.

My inner monologue was interrupted by the blond goddess: "Look, we've been nothing but nice 'till now. Like it or not you're bound to work for us. You didn't really think you have a choice, did you? Now please be kind enough and shut up! All in all you just have to do what we hire you for and you're free to move on with your stupid life! So please, just sit on your drunken ass and listen, OK! "

"Rosalie!" said the beautiful woman, Esme I think.

"What! Come on, I said nothing but the truth and she's getting on my nerves. I don't even know why we're trying to make her cooperate so hard. She's just some whiny little girl. I don't think she can do it anyway. It's better to jut let her go and talk with somebody else."

"Hey, I'm still here so could you please not talk as if I'm not! And I'm not whiny." What was that girl's problem? And she said I'm getting on HER nerves. How dares she!

"Rosalie! Go to your room please! We'll talk later." said the blond man sternly. Blondie and Muscle man disappeared somewhere. Well, at least we're getting somewhere. It's five against one now. And to be honest I find those two the most intimidating.

"I'm sorry for my daughter's behavior. We're not holding you hostage. That thing is for sure. And before you ask, no, we won't put your life or health in danger as well. We just really need your help, but you have to agree to help us before we tell you what's this all about."

The poor man, it must be hell to have the blond bitch under your root. He was actually nice. And the woman with caramel colored hair as well. I still don't like the idea. I mean what the hell is all that mystery for? I mean OK; they ask for my help but still give me no option of backing out of whatever mess they are getting me in. Though, do I really have any choice? From other side, my damn curiosity is bothering me once again. They all seem smart and rich and beautiful. Why would they need somebody like me? Apparently they could afford some fancy detective and all. I'm a freaking journalist for crying out loud! I don't go around helping or investigating people. Ok, I might have lied a little bit here – that's exactly what I do, but for other reasons. And still, that whole case sounds like some serious trouble. I don't even have a gun with me! And if that friend of there's was in so much of a trouble why didn't they called the police? The only reason I could think of is that it's something illegal. And hello, the last thing I need is the police sticking their noses in my past. Still, once again, do I have a choice? What's the guarantee that if I decline they're not going to just shoot me and get rid of my corps? Of course accepting to work for them doesn't mean they won't shoot me after I've finished the investigation. Blondie sounded pretty angry. I bet she's willing to get that job done. Yeah, I know, my imagination tend to run a bit wild, but those guys really look like some kind of bad ass mobsters.

"Okay, I'll do it. But still, there going to be some rules. Violate the rules and I'm out of here." Screw it all. Something was bound to happen sooner or later. At least that case seems pretty interesting. And of course, why would I miss the chance to annoy the pretty little bitch? And another plus – the bronze haired sex on two legs seems single. Working for them – being close to him, I'm sure you can guess and yourselves what I'm getting at. I'm just a human being after all. I have my needs and that guy looks like a pleasure machine. A girl can dream now, can't she?

"What rules do you mean?" Said the other male – the one with the funny name – Jasper, Casper – something like that.

"Well, first, I want to know everything. If I'm bound to do that I want to know who I am helping and why am I even bothering. No secrets. No telling me only what you think I need to know. I want it all, every single little detail." I took a seat while saying that. It's going to be a long conversation with all the bargaining and stuff. I don't think they'll agree to that first one, but at least I have to try.

"I'm afraid we can not tell you everything. Some parts of the story must stay hidden. Trust me, it's for your own good. However I can promise you this – we will tell you every detail connected to the case you'll be working on" the father figure of that creepy family said. Of course that's not the answer I wanted but it's still something.

"I can live with that. Second rule then – what I do, I do it my way. You'll step aside. I don't need your opinion on how to do things. Neither do I need your help. That means don't ask me why I do or do not a certain thing. And of course most importantly – sometimes I use some people who give me information, some goods or even contacts to other people with useful information. They trust me but you are outsiders. You - they don't trust, you - they fear. Don't ask who they are, don't talk to or about them. I say that 'cause I'm sure one of you will accompany me no matter if I like it or not." And they better do. Most of my informers are some spineless creatures who tell you everything for a penny, if you know what I mean.

"Look, we don't really need somebody else knowing about the case. The more people know - the harder is it to keep everything a secret." Again that guy – I'm pretty sure it was Jasper, after all who would hate their child so much to name him after the ghost from that movie. But however, what's that guy's problem. They were the ones who asked me for help. Apparently their way didn't work. Hallo, I'm the professional here! A little bit of trust would be nice.

I shot him a glare. "I said it once, I'll say it again. You want me to help; let me help the way I know."

"Okay, we'll discuss this a bit later." A discussion isn't that just great. But at least we're getting somewhere.

"So be it. And now the third rule – the one that is most important. The moment I finish the job I'm out of here. The same goes if things get too messy. I don't need any of your problems." I really don't. That might be my last chance for a normal life. I won't play it away so easily. "Also, no police. They'll only get in my way. If you needed them so badly you, should have already called them. You haven't done so, which makes me think, that that whole thing is not exactly legal. And lastly, the very moment my job is over I'll be free to go. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, I believe we do have a deal." The older blond agreed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok guys, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. It would be nice if you also review. I really want to know what you think about this story. I'm new at this and I would be grateful if you give me some recomendations or even critics. Anything would be great. Just tell me what you think. Please. :)<strong>_


End file.
